ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago: Resistance Team
Ninjago: Resistance Team is a retelling of the Ninjago arc of Hunted. Chapter 1 The soon-to-be Resistance went through a canal tunnel, coming out the other side. “Oh, Lloyd, I’m so glad you’re all right.” Misako said as she hugged her son. “I’m not all right. I watched to Bounty go done, with the Ninja and little Wu with it.” Lloyd said, fighting the tears. “I have alerted Dareth and Ronin to come to the City Docks immediately.” P.I.X.A.L. stated as she steered their boat. “If we’re ever going to defeat Lloyd’s father, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Nya said. The Resistance made their way to the dockhouse, and hid there until the aforementioned Ronin and Dareth arrived. “What is it? Where are Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai?” Ronin asked, unaware of the circumstances. “They went down with the Bounty, along with little Wu.” Misako answered, holding back the tears. “We called you here because we have nowhere to go, the streets are teeming with Sons of Garmadon.” P.I.X.A.L. said. ”Where can we hide?” Dareth questioned. “There might be some places in Ninjago where the SOG don’t know about.” Nya said. “Harumi knows everything about us. Every adventure, every villain, every battle.” Lloyd stated. “What if we don’t hide in Ninjago? The Dark Island. The SOG will search all of Ninjago Island before even considering it.” Misako suggested. “But how would we get there? The Bounty was destroyed and we can’t just steal a ship.” Nya said. “We can use R.E.X. It has underwater capabilities and it’s close by.” Ronin said. As the Resistance left the boathouse to board R.E.X., Skylor, Karlof, Griffin Turner, Neuro, Shade, Paleman, Tox, and Mistaké appeared behind them. “Can we join you?” Skylor asked. “You’re always welcome to.” Lloyd responded, grinning. They boarded R.E.X., went underwater, and were headed for the Dark Island. Chapter 2 After a long journey of navigating their way to the Dark Island, they finally reached it. They made their way off and gathered themselves. Misako set her case of scrolls down and sat down on a crate. “Being here sure does bring back memories.” Misako said. “Like the Final Battle, when I fought the Overlord.” Lloyd mentioned. “Not just that, there’s also the time when fishermen were disappearing. I decided to investigate it.” Misako said. “Yeah. Wu hired me to go with her. We found some mutant animals there. We decided to go back to Ninjago to get some help.” Ronin added. “On the way back, pirates ambushed us. I was knocked off the boat and I floated back to the Island. The Pirates captured Misako and forced her to mine Dark Matter.” “That’s correct, Ronin.” Misako confirmed as she stood up. “We later found out that Dark Matter was influencing animals of the Island, along with the enslaved fishermen and I.” “When we didn’t hear from them for some time, we decided to investigate but a storm hit and we were scattered across the Island.” Nya said. “Jay and I joined up and we found Ronin, and he had constructed a mech of found items.” “I’m guessing I’m not in this story.” Dareth said sadly. “Later, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane found us and freed us. They also defeated the Sky Pirates.” Misako continued. “All of us met up at the Bounty, and Wu came with troubling news. He said he found Clouse and he told him his plans. He was going to turn the Temple of Light dark, making both halves dark.” “Whoa, whoa, whoa. This sounds so significant. Why have I never heard of this?” Skylor asked. “I guess it just never comes up. We haven’t had anything happen here for a long while.” Nya answered. “Wu and I cracked open the crate that was in the cargo bay of the Bounty. It held the legendary Golden Mech. Then he used the mech to defeat Clouse and we returned home and haven’t been here since.” Misako finished. “Wow, I thought we fought the unheard battles.” Neuro said, impressed. “We should be searching for shelter instead of here wasting time.” Tox complained. “Would you ever lighten up?!” Shade said, getting annoyed. “If we’re going to be a team, we need to work together.” Lloyd said. “There are many places here where we can set up shelter.” Misako started. “How about the Billy Badlands?” Paleman spoke. “That barren desert? No way.” Ronin replied. “We could go up to No Man’s Bluff where the Celestial Clock is.” Dareth contributed. “Too open. How about Shadow Bay, the place where we hid from the Stone Army and made the Earth Driller?” Nya said. “I believe the best places to go are either the camp where my husband stayed when he had the Stone Army mine Dark Matter or the Temple of Light. Both are pre-existing structures and are well hidden.” Misako stated. “Who is her husband again?” Griffin Turner whispered to Paleman. “Garmadon.” Paleman whispered back. “I think my mother is correct. Garmadon’s camp might be our best option. I do believe it would be nice to check out the Temple of Light tomorrow when it’s light out, though.” Lloyd said. “Then it’s settled, we’ll set up camp at the camp tomorrow.” Nya confirmed. Promotional Images LloydPoster.jpg NyaPoster.jpg MisakoPoster.jpg SamuraiPix.jpg SkylorPoster.jpg RoninPoster.jpg DragonMaster.jpg Zane.jpg ColeBun.jpg KaiSword.jpg JayW.jpg MaroonedNinja.jpg Image.jpg Harumi.jpg MrE.jpg UV.jpg Killow.jpg Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories